(re-upload) EX
by svtvisual
Summary: Mingyu terus memikirkan mantan kekasihnya yang bercita-cita menjadi penulis. Dan Mingyu harus menepati janjinya. Meanie / Wonwoo X Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo X Kim Mingyu / Yaoi / OOC Saya upload lagi karena kemarin ada kata-kata yang otomatis ke translate bhs indo. Maaf banget. Yang bingung sama yang kemarin, bisa re-read yang ini.


**Cast** : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rating** : T+?

 **Genre** : Romance(fail), Humor(fail), Hurt/Comfort(fail)

 **Disclaimer** : Mingyu sama Wonwoo bukan punya saya walaupun saya berharap mereka jadi pacar saya /plak. Tapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya. Walaupun saya belum bisa, tapi cerita ini bener-bener saya sendiri yang bikin.

 **Warning** : YAOI, OOC, Typo everywhere, Cerita abal (maafkan)

Gak suka yaoi silahkan tinggalkan lapak saya.

 **NOTE: YANG BERCETAK MIRING ITU FLASHBACK**

.

.

Lelaki jangkung berkulit tan bergigi taring lebih panjang daripada orang pada umumnya itu, duduk termenung di sudut café miliknya sembari sesekali menyesap secangkir mochacinno ditangannya. Memandang hujan yang turun begitu derasnya pada sore ini, terbayang kembali –mantan- kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya. Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berputar di otaknya bagaikan rol film. Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun dirinya berpisah dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Apa kabar dia? Apa dia telah memiliki pria atau bahkan wanita yang mendampingi? Hati Mingyu –lelaki tadi ngilu membayangkan 'dia' sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang lain. Berharap kepada Tuhan semoga 'dia' kembali ke pelukannya.

 _Sabtu adalah waktunya Mingyu olahraga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau bahkan hobinya, berolahraga di hari Sabtu pagi meskipun hanya dengan jogging di sekitar apartemennya. Ia memilih hari Sabtu karena di hari Minggu akan ia habiskan dengan bergelung diatas kasur kesayangan atau sekedar menonton tv. 5 hari dalam seminggu ia habiskan dengan bekerja itu sudah pasti membuat dirinya penat tetapi tidak akan melewatkan olahraga seperti pesan Eomma-nya. Benar-benar anak penurut. Sebenarnya dengan jogging, dirinya juga bisa sekaligus cuci mata. Siapa tahu, ada yang membuatnya tertarik kkk._

 _Sudah 2 kali putaran, tetapi belum ada yang membuatnya memakukan pandangan ke satu titik. Kalau 3 kalinya juga tidak ada yang menarik, dirinya akan memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Tekatnya dalam hati._

" _Waaaaahhhh…" kagum Mingyu sambil terus berlari kecil, dia melihat seorang pria emo sedang menenggak minuman duduk di bangku seberang apartement dengan telinga yang disumpal headset. Sepertinya dia habis jogging seperti Mingyu._

 _Mingyu terus memperhatikan pria emo itu tanpa memperhatikan apa yang akan dihadapinya._

 _BRUUKKK_

 _Dengan menimbukan suara yang cukup menarik perhatian, Mingyu terjerembab dengan tidak cantiknya ke selokan dengan posisi jongkok dengan kedua kaki yang menginjak dasar selokan yang hitam keruh, bokong yang sedikit menungging, kepalanya menunduk, dan tangan yang menahan agar kakinya tidak lebih dalam lagi menginjak dasar selokan. Sekarang mukanya merah seperti tomat, tanpa berani mendongak sekedar meminta pertolongan. MALU. Satu kata yang ada di pikirannya. Apa kata dunia, lelaki tampan sepertinya jatuh ke selokan? Bibir Mingyu manyun memikirkan itu._

 _Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang terulur. Mingyu mendongak. Matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga lebar, hidungnya kembang kempis, kaget, tidak percaya siapa yang menolongnya. Lelaki emo penyebab dirinya terjatuh. Gara-gara dia Mingyu jadi masuk ke selokan. Sebenarnya bukan salah lelaki emo itu juga, memang dirinya saja yang ceroboh._

" _Cepat! Tanganku pegal." Ucap lelaki emo itu._

 _Mingyu tersentak, dari lamunannya. Segera memegang tangan lelaki itu. "Ne, gomawo ahjussi."_

" _Ahjussi? Apa aku setua itu? Umurku 20 tahun. Sudah, aku pergi." ketus lelaki itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang lagi-lagi melamun. Dia mengagumi suara berat lelaki itu. Tersadar, Mingyu segera mengejarnya._

" _Wah ternyata umur kita beda 1 tahun. Boleh aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?" jawab Mingyu sambil menahan lengan lelaki itu._

" _Terserah." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Namaku Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." Lanjut Wonwoo ketus._

" _Ah ya, Wonwoo hyung. Gomawo sudah mau menolongku. Namaku Kim Mingyu, kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu atau Gyu atau sayang juga boleh" cengir Mingyu lebar, selebar dan semanis-manisnya._

" _Tidak waras." Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. "Tolong lepaskan tanganku!" seraya menarik tangannya dari tangan Mingyu._

" _Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" goda Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya._

" _Kau….." Wonwoo mendekatkan dirinya ke Mingyu. Mingyu bingung melihat Wonwoo yang mendekat, tapi senyuman belum juga luntur dari wajahnya. Justru bertambah lebar ketika Wonwoo semakin mendekat kearahnya._

" _Bau….selokan." Bisik Wonwoo pelan tapi menusuk._

 _Seketika senyum Mingyu luntur, melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan menatapnya yang senyum sinis. Ia lupa kalau kakinya yang tadi masuk selokan akan beraroma tidak sedap seperti yang dikatakan Wonwoo. Rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi saja saking malunya._

Mingyu terkekeh mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang bisa dibilang unik itu. Mingyu rindu memeluk tubuh ramping Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu ingin selalu melindunginya, rindu mata tajam Wonwoo, rindu pipi putih Wonwoo yang bersemu saat Mingyu menggodanya, rindu bibir tipis merah jambu Wonwoo, rindu semua yang ada pada diri Wonwoo.

 _Hari Minggu pagi menjelang siang salju hari kedua, Wonwoo masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal kesayangannya. Musim dingin memang musim yang paling dibenci oleh Wonwoo. Karena daya tahan tubunhnya akan melemah saat musim dingin, tidak tahan dingin. Daripada keluar rumah nanti setelahnya akan demam dan merepotkan diri sendiri, lebih baik mendekam dikamar menutup rapat badannya dan bermalas-malasan di kasur size king-nya. Lazy time~_

 _Tok tok_

 _TOK TOK_

" _Ah berisik!" erang Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dari posisi telentang menjadi tengkurap dan menutup kepalanya –kupingnya dengan bantal._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

 _Rupanya si tamu tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan respon dari si empunya._

 _BRUKBRUKBRUK_

 _BRUKBRUKBRUK_

 _Ketukan tadi berubah menjadi gedoran karena tidak di respon oleh Wonwoo_

" _AARRGHHHHH.." Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan gontai menuju pintu._

 _Wonwoo membuka pintu dan melihat lelaki jangkung memakai celana training serta mantel tebal dengan senyum polos yang membuatnya ingin menggaruk –Mingyu si tamu karena telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya._

" _Hyung!" yang lebih muda sekarang tersenyum lebar melihat Wonwoo dengan muka bantalnya._

" _Pergi! Kau menggangguku." Ketus Wonwoo. Walaupun ia sedikit terpesona dengan senyum 3 jari milik kekasihnya. Ya, dengan terpaksa Wonwoo mengakui lelaki jangkung itu kekasihnya._

" _Chagi~" panggil Mingyu manja disertai puppy eyes-nya._

 _Wonwoo mendengus mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Ia tahu apa artinya kalau kekasihnya sudah manja seperti ini. Itu artinya Mingyu ingin masuk dan bermanja-manja dengan Wonwoo. Untuk ukuran uke, Wonwoo memang tidak manja. Justru Mingyu yang berstatus seme yang lebih manja. Mungkin karena umur Mingyu yang lebih muda dari Wonwoo yang membuat lebih manja._

" _Hentikan muka jelekmu itu, Gyu." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengkel. Membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk Mingyu._

" _Itu artinya biasanya aku tampan ya, hyung?" menggoda Wonwoo sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mingyu sejak mengenal Wonwoo. Mingyu masuk ke dalam apartement Wonwoo, duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televise._

 _Pipi Wonwoo bersemu menanggapi godaan kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu." Ketus Wonwoo menutup pintu dan ikut duduk disamping Mingyu._

" _Kau kesini hanya untuk menonton tv? Apa tv dirumahmu sudah kau gadai?" sakratik Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam._

" _Jadi, hyung berharap aku kesini untuk apa?" goda Mingyu lagi. Tersenyum geli menatap Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi bersemu dan berusaha menutupi mukanya dengan bantal sofa._

" _Yak, Kim Mingyu jangan menggodaku terus!" malu Wonwoo yang sekarang memukul Mingyu brutal dengan bantal yang dipegangnya._

 _Mingyu tertawa seraya berusaha menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan brutal Wonwoo._

" _Pergi kau, idiot." Usir Wonwoo masih terus memukul Mingyu._

 _BUK_

 _Pukulan Wonwoo tepat mengenai muka tampan Mingyu yang sekarang tidak tampan lagi karena pukulan sadis Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu memasang poker face dan super jengkel._

" _HAHAAHAHAHHA" sekarang Wonwoo yang tertawa puas melihat Mingyu yang tersiksa._

" _Won-ie kenapa kau sadis sekali dengan kekasihmu yang tampan ini." Keluh Mingyu dengan muka memelasnya._

 _Wonwoo masih tertawa sampai perutnya sakit mengingat ekspresi Mingyu setelah terkena pukulannya tadi. Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau sekarang Mingyu sedang evil smirk dan perlahan menghapuskan jarak mereka berdua sampai benar-benar tidak ada jarak._

 _Hening. Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Perlahan memutar kepalanya menghadap Mingyu._

 _GLEK. Wonwoo menelan saliva dengan susah payah saat melihat senyum berbahaya sang kekasih. Secepat kilat Mingyu memindahkan Wonwoo ke atas pangkuannya. Wonwoo sendiri masih shock saking cepatnya Mingyu mengangkatnya._

 _Chu~ Mingyu mengecup bibir sang kekasih sampai ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa disaat dirinya ingin membalas kecupan Mingyu, Mingyu malah melepaskan tautan mereka. Mingyu lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihatnya._

" _Tenang, hyung. Sampai kapanpun bibir seksiku ini hanya milikmu. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku ini milikmu, Won-ie." Desah Mingyu menatap bibir sang kekasih. Mencium Wonwoo bahkan sudah menjadi candu bagi Mingyu. Bibir merah muda alami Wonwoo seakan meminta dilumat bahkan dimakan olehnya. Oke, cukup Mingyu. Bahkan kau turn on hanya karena menatap bibir indahnya._

 _CUPP._

 _Tanpa menunggu Mingyu menerkam bibir sang kekasih dengan begitu semangatnya. Menuruti hasratnya yang sekarang sedang menggebu-gebu. Wonwoo sendiri hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu, sambil sesekali memberikan ciuman menenangkan kepada Mingyu. Seakan berkata 'Pelan-pelan saja, Gyu. Aku akan terus bersamamu.'_

 _Namun sepertinya, Mingyu yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsunya tidak mengerti arti balasan ciuman Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu, Wonwoo membalas ciumannya itu artinya Wonwoo mengizinkannya untuk melakukan lebih._

 _Dan siang itu dipenuhi desah kenikamatan mereka berdua._

Moment kebersamaan itu kembali berkelebat dalam pikiran Mingyu. Kembali membuatnya bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena pernah menghadirkan makhluk indah seperti Wonwoo ke dalam hidupnya yang membosankan. Wonwoo bagaikan pengisi daya dirinya setiap harinya. Apabila ia sedang penat dan bosan dengan pekerjaannya, melihat senyum dan tawa Wonwoo saja membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Bersama Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa lengkap. Bersama Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa bahagia. Bersama Wonwoo, apapun menjadi mudah. Mingyu ingin setiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari, Wonwoo-lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Tertidur dalam dekapannya. Dan dikala malam hari, Wonwoo juga yang terakhir ia lihat, begitu pun seterusnya sampai salah satu diantara mereka benar-benar sudah tak bisa membuka kedua mata. Mingyu tersenyum pahit. Sayangnya, setelah 2 tahun berpacaran, saat Mingyu meminta Wonwoo menjadi teman seumur hidupnya, lelaki manis bersurai hitam itu malah menolaknya. Sesak itu kembali dirasakannya.

 _Deburan ombak menggelitik sebatas mata kaki sepasang kekasih yang dilanda getar-getar cinta. Walaupun sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka menjalin tali kasih, keharmonisan keduanya seakan tidak pernah luntur. Justru kian menguas setiap harinya. Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai dengan bergandengan seraya bercanda bahkan sesekali Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo hingga membuat kekasihnya itu bersemu disertai cubitan pedas yang hinggap di pinggang Mingyu._

 _Setelah lelah berjalan, mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang letaknya agak jauh dari laut_

" _Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus kuliah?" pertanyaan iseng yang sesungguhnya serius diucapkan oleh Mingyu._

" _Aku ingin menjadi penulis, Gyu-ah." Jawab Wonwoo menerawang, tersenyum kecil membayangkan menjadi penulis. Melihat orang-orang yang membeli dan membaca buku karyanya pasti sangat membanggakan._

" _Itu saja?" Tanya Mingyu lagi._

" _Ne. kau kan tahu aku suka menulis dan membaca." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memainkan jari jemari tangan kanan Mingyu._

 _Ya, Mingyu tahu kekasih manisnya ini hobi sekali membaca buku. Karena hobi membacanya, sejak masuk High School Wonwoo tertarik untuk menjadi penulis. Mingyu tahu karena Wonwoo pernah memberi tahunya. Sejak saat itu Wonwoo mencoba menulis, menuangkan dalam kata apa yang terlintas diotaknya. Setahu Mingyu, semua tulisan-tulisan sang kekasih berasal dari imajinasinya sendiri. Yang Mingyu yakin Wonwoo sendiri belum pernah mengalaminya._

" _Tidak ingin yang lain?" Tanya Mingyu lagi penasaran._

" _Untuk saat ini itu saja. Memang kenapa?" Wonwoo heran melihat gelagat Mingyu yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Mingyu terlihat gelisah dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat keningnya menyerengit beberapa kali._

" _Ah tidak, hyung." Jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman masam miliknya. 'Ternyata aku belum menjadi prioritasnya.' Batin Mingyu menjerit._

 _Wonwoo bingung,' kenapa senyum Mingyu seperti itu? Ah mungkin perasaanku saja.'_

" _Kalau kau? Apa yang kau inginkan setelah lulus kuliah, Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah sendu Mingyu._

' _Kau. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hyung-ie.' Sayangnya itu hanya terucap didalam hati._

" _Aku ingin menjadi arsitek atau pengusaha." Cengiran lebar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ikut menyunggingkan senyum bangga atas apa yang kekasihnya impikan._

" _Gapai mimpimu, Gyu! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu disamping atau dibelakangmu atau mungkin dihatimu." dukung Wonwoo menyemangati Mingyu sambil mengusak rambut Mingyu dengan sayang. Selayaknya perlakuan hyung-ke-adik-laki-lakinya._

 _Mingyu yang tidak mengerti arti ucapan 'dihatimu' hanya tersenyum girang karena Wonwoo berkata akan selalu disampingnya._

" _Gomawo, hyung." Ucap Mingyu mengecup pipi putih Wonwoo. Sedangkan yang dikecup sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut melihat respon Mingyu._

" _Hyung, apa kau berjanji akan selalu disampingku?" Tanya Mingyu seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. "Walaupun aku tidak ada disampingmu, aku tetap mendukungmu, Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo membalas genggaman tangan Mingyu._

 _Hening menyelimuti meraka berdua. Mingyu kembali memantapkan hatinya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya._

" _Won-ie." Panggil Mingyu. Menatap lembut sang kekasih. "Kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini 2 tahun, kita sudah melewati hari bersama. Hanya kau yang selalu aku cari ketika aku senang, ketika aku terpuruk. Kau yang dengan suka rela memberikan pelukan padaku disaat terbaik maupun terburukku. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak sekalipun melirik wanita atau pria lain selain dirimu. Kau pusat duniaku, kau pusat pandanganku. Kau yang selalu menjadi prioritasku. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal terpenting di dunia ini. Aku menyayangimu melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku." Mingyu menghela nafas sejenak, gugup kembali menyerang._

 _Wonwoo sendiri menatap tepat mata Mingyu, mendengar setiap kata manis yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Pipi putihnya kini semerah delima mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Merasa dirinya sangat berarti untuk Mingyu._

" _Jeon Wonwoo eh Kim Wonwoo soon to be…" cengir Mingyu bercanda sekaligus menghapus kegugupannya yang luar biasa._

" _Would you marry me? Be a part of my life forever? Be a first one when I wake up in the morning, and last one when I sleep. I know I'm not perfect, but with you we'll be a perfect family. And promise always make you happy. One more, would you marry me?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyum menawan._

 _Wonwoo tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan Mingyu. Hatinya tersentuh melihat ketulusan di mata Mingyu. Batinnya berperang bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu itu. Ia mengusap pipi Mingyu, membuat rasa percaya diri Mingyu perlahan mulai bangkit. Hanya sekejap, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Mingyu. Menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat._

" _Gyu-ah, mian. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa." Jawab Wonwoo._

 _Bagai disambar petir, senyum lebar Mingyu lenyap seketika, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak sejenak. Ketakutan kini menghampirinya._

" _Aku masih ingin menggapai mimpiku. Cita-cita terbesarku, Gyu. Kalau kau memiliki kekasih seorang penulis juga, kau pasti akan bangga padaku." Lanjut Wonwoo disertai senyum lebarnya, tak menyadari ekspresi Mingyu yang kini kembali sendu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Memang Wonwoo juaranya. Membuat Mingyu terbang dan terhempas di saat yang bersamaan._

" _Tapi hyung, kau tetap akan menggapai mimpimu walaupun kau menikah denganku. Kita menggapai mimpi bersama. Jalan beriringan menuju kesuksesan." Jawab Mingyu membujuk Wonwoo agar ingin menikah dengannya._

" _Tidak, Mingyu. Akan lebih bebas apabila kita tidak terikat janji sakral." Balas Wonwoo tetap pada keputusannya. "Lagipula, kau juga akan menggapai mimpimu itu kan, Gyu?" lanjut Wonwoo menatap Mingyu._

" _Aku akan berusaha sekuat kemampuanku, hyung. Asal kau terus disampingku." Berusaha menutup kesedihan yang masih mendekam di hatinya._

 _Wonwoo memegang kedua pipi Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Mingyu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan kemana pun selain lurus ke depan, menatap tepat dimanik mata Wonwoo._

" _Mianhae, Mingyu-ah. Aku tidak bisa. Jangan memaksaku. Kau tahu, sesuatu yang dipaksakan, nantinya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku, tetapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Kita masih terlalu muda, Gyu. Lebih baik kita kejar apa yang menjadi prioritas dan cita-cita kita." Jelas Wonwoo. Tidak tega juga melihat mata Mingyu yang sekarang menggenang air mata._

" _Tapi kau lah prioritasku, hyung." Jawab Mingyu pahit._

 _TES_

 _Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Wonwoo menghapus air mata Mingyu secepatnya._

" _Mingyu, jangan menangis." Pinta Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar. "Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu sampai kita menggapai mimpi kita." Usul Wonwoo yang tentu saja di sambut delikan kaget dari Mingyu._

" _Mwo? Tid…" ucapan Mingyu terhenti karena Wonwoo memotong ucapannya._

" _Ayo kita berjanji. Saat bertemu nanti, kita harus sudah menjadi apa yang kita impikan. Kau menjadi arsitek atau pengusaha, keduanya lebih baik. Aku menjadi penulis." Wonwoo kembali tersenyum ceria seraya menyodorkan kelingkingnya kea rah Mingyu._

 _Mingyu terdiam menatap Wonwoo dan sodoran jari kelingkingnya bergantian._

" _Hyung, apa kau serius?" Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi._

" _Apa wajahku seperti sedang bercanda?" jawab Wonwoo dengan poker facenya. "Cepat pinky swear! Tanganku pegal menunggumu melamun." Ketus Wonwoo disertai senyum jailnya._

 _Mingyu yang gemas melihatnya pun malah memeluk Wonwoo erat tanpa membalas kelingking Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri mendengus meratapi kelingkingnya yang terabaikan._

" _Hei hei lepaskan aku, idiot! Kau belum pinky swear." Wonwoo merajuk diakhir kalimatnya._

" _Ne ne. Jangan merajuk, Won-ie. Kau berkali-kali lipat bertambah cantik kalau seperti itu." Goda Mingyu melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Wonwoo._

" _Bodoh. Aku namja bukan yeoja." Kalimat ketus kembali keluar dari bibir merah muda itu._

" _Aku juga tidak bilang kau wanita, hyung. Kalau kau wanita, akan kupanggil noona bukan hyung. Kau pria tapi cantik." Balas Mingyu memegang perutnya karena puas tertawa._

" _Diam!" bentak Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah. Malu dan jengkel menjadi satu._

 _Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo kilat. Berusaha menahan tawanya. Bukan karena takut akan bentakan Wonwoo, tapi ia kasihan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang seakan siap meledak bak bom atom itu. Air muka Wonwoo kembali normal. Mereka terdiam menikmati udara pantai yang semakin dingin ini._

" _Mingyu-ya, mulai sekarang jangan cari aku ya. Kita akan bertemu beberapa tahun lagi setelah kau sudah menjadi orang kaya. Aku janji akan dengan senang hati menikah denganmu." Pinta Wonwoo diakhiri dengan kata-kata candanya. "Aku pergi dulu. Udara disini semakin dingin. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan liquid yang menitih disudut matanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Mingyu yang terpaku ditempatnya._

' _See you, Mingyu-ya.' Bisik Wonwoo dalam hati._

 _Wonwoo benar-benar meninggalkannya disini, sendiri. Mingyu merasa kosong. Cintanya pergi._

 _Lidah Mingyu bagai membeku mendengar permintaan sekaligus salam perpisahan kekasihnya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak menganggap kalimat terakhir Wonwoo main-main. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi orang kaya agar Wonwoo ingin menikah dengannya._

 _Setelah pertemuan terakhir itu, Wonwoo benar-benar hilang bak ditelan bumi. Setiap Mingyu ke apartementnya, Wonwoo tidak ada. Atau mungkin Wonwoo sengaja tidak membuka pintu untuk Mingyu. Mingyu tak pernah tahu. Sampai akhirnya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menggapai impiannya lalu mencari Wonwoo ke segala penjuru Korea._

Dan, ya Mingyu menepati janjinya. Menepati janjinya pada Wonwoo untuk menggapai mimpinya. Sekarang disini lah Mingyu, di café miliknya sendiri. Yang dibangun atas jerih payahnya sendiri. Mingyu juga telah menjadi arsitek. Karena profesinya yang menjadi arsitek lah Mingyu dapat membuat café ini. Selama 1 tahun ia menjadi bekerja untuk orang lain, dan gajinya ia kumpulkan untuk membangun sebuah usaha. Usaha café yang baru 1 tahun ia geluti ini juga sedang ada dalam masa jayanya. Yang Mingyu sadari sedari tadi cafenya terisi penuh pengunjung. Disaat ada pengunjung yang pergi, masuklah pengunjung lain yang datang. Mingyu tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Mingyu mengangkat sedikit tangan kirinya melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.23. Cafenya akan tutup pukul 21.00. Mingyu memutuskan untuk pulang karena sedari tadi pagi ia sudah disini untuk memantau pekerjaan para karyawan sambil sesekali ikut membantu disaat dilihatnya ada karyawan yang kewalahan mengantarkan pesanan. Mingyu berdiri menuju meja kasir sekedar berpamitan kepada karyawan disini yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri,

"Ming, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Mingyu pada sang kasir bersurai blonde keriting seperti bulu anjing poodle yang usianya sama dengannya.

"Ne, boss." Balas Minghao terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang mendengus karena ia tahu Mingyu paling tidak suka dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'boss'. "Jangan mendengus seperti itu bos. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi banteng sungguhan." Canda Minghao yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengusan lebih kasar dari Mingyu.

"Diam kau, rambut poodle. Pastikan besok kau tidak ada di depan meja kasir. Atau besok aku akan me-rebonding rambutmu." Ancam Mingyu yang tentu saja hanya candaan semata.

Mingyu meninggalkan meja kasir berniat menunju pintu keluar –yang sekaligus pintu masuk justru terpaku melihat pintu keluar ah lebih tepatnya terpaku melihat 2 orang yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih masuk ke cafenya dan duduk di meja kosong yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Mingyu berpijak. Disana, ada seseorang yang 5 tahun ke belakang ini menjadi pusat dunianya. Yang meninggalkannya untuk meraih mimpi. Tetapi lelaki bersurai hitam itu tidak sendiri ia bersama yeoja dengan rambut blonde sebahu. Terlihat mereka sedang bercanda tanpa menghiraukan sekitar.

"Wonwoo, hyung." bisik Mingyu dengan suara tercekat.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
